It is often desirable to determine fluid-dispense rates from fluid-ejecting substrates, e.g., similar to those used for thermal or piezoelectric ink-jet print heads. Exemplary applications include fluid-ejecting substrates used as fuel injectors, IV dispensers, inhalation devices, such as nebulizers, fluid-ejecting substrates used to deposit drugs on a substrate, etc. Present methods for determining fluid-dispense rates are usually complicated, destructive, or time consuming.